29th South East Asia Games (SEA)
by ChicoHoney
Summary: I'm bad at doing the summary... So just read the story...


**Greetings ! Everyone. I'm ChicoHoney from Malaysia. This is my first one-shot story. Next, I did not own Hetalia and my English is not good so feel free to pin point my mistake. So… Let's start!**

SEA Games

The SEA games AKA Southeast Asia games where it happens 2 years once. Now the 29th SEA games will take place in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia from 19 to 30 August 2017, with 404 events in 38 sports to be featured in the games. This will be the sixth time Malaysia host the games.

Characters involve:

Brunei

Cambodia

Indonesia

Laos

Malaysia

Myanmar

Philippines

Singapore

Thailand

Timor-Leste

Vietnam

* * *

 **Enjoy~~**

Commentator A: Ladies and gentlemen, the opening ceremony for the 29th SEA games has just begun.

Commentator B: Now, there comes the athletics representing their own country. The athletics from Cambodia comes first then followed by Indonesia.

After an hour

Commentator A: Here comes the athletics from the host country, Malaysia!

Commentator B: Haha…Look, how passionate the athletics are! They must be happy to represent their country.

Commentator A: Sure was. Now, let's us sing the national anthem.

 **~Hetalia~**

Malaysia: Muhahaha… We, the Malaysian are gonna win this game!

Singapore: *Sighs* According to my calculations, my people has over 70% chances to win this SEA game.

Indonesia: No! WE ARE GOING TO BE THE WINNER!

Thailand: Calm down, three of you. *Sweat*

Malaysia, Singapore and Indonesia are arguing at the back.

Vietnam: Thailand, there is no way to calm down those three idiots.

Mal, Sing &Indo: HEY! WE HEARD YOU!

Brunei: Haha….Well, three of them are indeed siblings.

Cambodia: So true…

Lao: Hey, Myanmar. What are you going to do after the opening ceremony?

Myanmar: I guess I will walk around Kuala Lumpur.

Philippines: Is it to relax yourself before the competition?

Myanmar nodded his head

Timor-Leste: Can I go with you, Myan- nii san?

Myanmar: Sure. Let's go.

The SEA nations except for Malaysia, Singapore and Indonesia (they are still arguing) went to the capital.

* * *

 **1) A pride of a certain nation**

Malaysia: When it comes to badminton, I WON'T LOSE!

Indonesia: But, I thought that the famous Datuk Lee Chong Wei is not going to participate?

Malaysia: Well, he's in Scotland for a badminton competition.

Indonesia: Oh…

Brunei: Without him, I bet that you will lose. *Snicker*

Malaysia: What do you mean, Brunei? Do you want me to shove your mouth with Durian, huh? *grin evilly*

Brunei:… *sweat*

 _Somewhere in Scotland, Datuk Lee Chong Wei sneezed_

Datuk LCW: I wonder who talking about me…

 **2) Ice or Shopping?**

Philippines: For the first time, we are having ice skating…

Thailand: Haha… that's mean my team have a chance to win this event.

Philippines: What do you mean?

Thai man: Mr Thailand, Mr Chulanont is gone!*Panic*

Vietnam: *Strolling her insta on her phone* Brother, he's with his friend going around Kuala Lumpur to take picture.

Thailand: WHAT! He leaves me here alone. Where is him, Viet?

Vietnam: Uh…Right now, he's in Pavilion Shopping Mall.

Thailand: Let's go.*grabbing the Thai man with him*

Viet & Philip: *Both sweats*

 **3)Time for Lunch**

Singapore: Based on my calculation and analysis, my team will have more than 90% to obtain gold *move his glasses*

Cambodia: Oh really *rolling his eye*

Singapore: *Move closer to Cambodia* Why? Do you doubt my team's skill?

Cambodia: No…*sweated*

 _Laos came to them_

Laos: Hey! What you guys are talking about?

Singapore & Cambodia: Nothing.

Laos: Huh... The others were hungry. Do you want to have lunch now? Malaysia treats us for the meal.

 _Both of them nod their head and following Laos to find the other SEA countries._

 **4) A game that connect the family and Reminiscence time**

Timor-Leste: Wushu huh…. It's not my specialty. Well, At least my team will try their best to get gold.

Myanmar: You seem to be easy going, Timor.

Timor-Leste: Well, I'm still a small nation. There is so much for me to learn and improve*smile*

Myanmar: Haha…Glad you be optimistic, Timor *Patting his head* Ah…*snap her finger* I known one nation that can teach you.

Timor-Leste: Who?

Myanmar: China. He's best known for Chinese martial art. Maybe he can teach you.

Timor-Leste: Yeah *continue to pat his head while smiling*

 _They never realized that there were nations hiding somewhere in the shadow and taking picture of them._

Indonesia: Those two are sweet *smile at the scene*

Laos: Timor is the youngest in this SEA family. Of course, we should help each other.

Malaysia: It reminds me of someone.

Singapore: Me too.

Thailand: Who?

Singapore: England, our father.

Thailand: Oh, I see. But, I thought that England was always grumpy?

Malaysia: He's nice. Father teaches me and Singa a lot of stuff. He even supports me after I gained independent.

Singapore: Yeah. He still care about us, protect us…

Brunei: You mean the FivePower Defence Arrangements, the ones with the hyperactive, Australia and sheep lover, New Zealand?

 _Malaysia and Singapore nodded their head_

Cambodia: Well, we all have someone to remind of, took care of us…

Philippines: Yeah, but no matter what, family is the most important in our life.

Vietnam:*smile* For the first time, I agree with you guys.

All the nations (except Myanmar and Timor-Leste) laughed causing the other 2 nations turned their head to them

Myanmar: What in the world you guys doing here *putting both of her hand on her hips*

Timor-Leste: What's happening?

The remaining nations: Nothing.

Myanmar and Timor-Leste: Ok…

Malaysia: Come! It's getting dark, let's go and get some food! I'm hungry…*Whining*

Laos: I thought you have a big plate of Nasi Lemak during lunch time?

Malaysia: I get hungry fast. Let's go! I know a certain shop that sells good food!

 _All nations follow Malaysia to get their dinner_

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

1)Datuk Lee Chong Wei is the number one badminton player in the world. I'm proud to be Malaysian. FYI, Datuk is a traditional Malay honorific title commonly used in Malaysia, Indonesia, and Brunei. AND…Durian in Malaysia is the best compared to other SEA countries.

2) Haha… I'm taking this chance to make reference with YOI (I did not own YOI).

3) For some reason, this part was really hard to write. *Sighs*

4) Haha… Family is such a nice thing, is it… FYI, Nasi Lemak is Malaysia's national dish. No other countries can compared to Malaysia when it comes to South East Asia cuisine, like Nasi Lemak Burger in our neighbor country *cough cough*

That's all! ChicoHoney signing out.


End file.
